


A Few Good Things Remain

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Fix-It, Growing Old Together, Happily Ever After, M/M, as they all deserved to be, though Padme and the twins are alive and well and happy, tiny skysolo mention too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Aging takes its toll on everyone. They are no longer the youthful generals they once were. But Anakin and Obi-Wan are just as happy as they ever were during the days of the war, if not more so.





	A Few Good Things Remain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt. Anon asked: _"Can you write a fic where Obi-Wan calls Anakin "beloved"?_
> 
> The soundtrack for this fic was a lot of Kathy Mattea songs, including "Asking Us to Dance" and "A Few Good Things Remain."

It’s been at least three years since Obi-Wan has been awoken from a sound sleep by the harsh kick of Anakin squirming in his sleep. But it’s a familiar sensation nonetheless; the visions Anakin used to have faded away to nightmares once Palpatine had been taken care of, a constant dreamscape of the bad choices Anakin could have made but didn’t. 

In any event, Obi-Wan is certainly familiar with the feel of Anakin’s left leg accidentally kicking him as Anakin thrashes against the invisible battles in his nightmares. Sending as much warmth through their bond as he can, Obi-Wan reaches over and shakes him gently. “Wake up, Anakin. It’s just a dream.” 

Anakin comes awake quickly, and the full force of their bond is incredibly loud as Anakin searches in panic for Obi-Wan’s presence. Obi-Wan winces slightly; he knows that unexpected probe will give him a headache later. 

“Sorry,” Anakin says immediately, feeling his discomfort. Some reflexes have been made less sharp by age, but their bond is not one of them. Instead, their connection has grown all the stronger; no matter what Palpatine may have once intended, The Team of Kenobi and Skywalker remains mentally superior to any hold the old man had ever tried to have on Anakin. 

Obi-Wan gives a small smile, the brief memory of Palpatine's distant treachery making the momentary discomfort unimportant. "It doesn't matter," he says. "The same nightmare?" 

These days when Anakin frowns, the lines around his eyes are more pronounced. The Force isn't stopping the tell-tale signs of aging on their favorite son, though the younger of the two of them has a ways to go to catch up to the aging that Obi-Wan has done. 

"You were on Tatooine," he says, shaking his head. "Luke was with Owen and couldn't fly like he wanted... and Leia off with Senator Organa." 

"A nightmare, not a vision?" Obi-Wan asks, because after all these years, he is finally able to tell the difference. Sometimes, Obi-Wan wonders how their lives would be different if he hadn't insisted on additional training after the incident in a Room of a Thousand Fountains. But good Jedi do not dwell, so Obi-Wan lets that fear go into the Force, where it belongs. Qui-Gon would no doubt have been disappointed in him for prioritizing the Unifying Force over the Living Force, but Qui-Gon is not here. 

"Your children have flown the nest, and you are worried about their perspective careers," Obi-Wan chides gently. "Your son is a capable pilot and your daughter a fair politician, just like their mother. The galaxy is better with them off fighting the battles we are getting too old to fight." 

Anakin relaxes through their bond, and gives an undignified snort. "Speak for yourself, my old Master." 

"I always do, my insolent former Padawan. I am well aware of the effect of time on this old body of mine." 

"Vanity, Obi-Wan?" Anakin's familiar and comforting metal fingers reach up and brush aside Obi-Wan's too-long hair that probably needs cut. "So unbecoming of a Jedi." 

It is time for Obi-Wan to give an undignified laugh as he leans back on his pillow and lets Anakin's fingers slip down and cradle the side of his face. "Hardly, Anakin. I am only fondly remembering a time that my hair was more red and brown... and less the shade of robes your daughter and former Padawan prefer." 

"It's not all white... yet," Anakin teases. 

"Indeed? And next you will tell me there is as much of it left as there is wisdom in Yoda's head," Obi-Wan says doubtfully.

"Mmm, no. A little more hair than there is sense in that fool my son is running around with these days," Anakin murmurs. 

"There is more water on Tatooine than there is sense in Solo's head," Obi-Wan retorts. 

In the darkness of their shared quarters, Anakin laughs and surges forward to kiss Obi-Wan. The kiss is still as crushing as it had been the first time, full of the passion that continues to terrify the council, but Obi-Wan continues to indulge. 

When the kiss breaks, Anakin says, "I'm so glad I am able to grow old with you, Obi-Wan." 

"Are you?" Obi-Wan teases. "I couldn't tell. Perhaps I need a better demonstration." 

"Perhaps..." Anakin moves his hands to the loose drawstring of Obi-Wan's pants. "Perhaps it is time for an aggressive demonstration." 

In their youth, it had been far more aggressive, and Obi-Wan had been known to put his former Padawan onto his back for a little demonstration of his own. But time brings change, and not all of it is bad. They are no longer soldiers, and tomorrow - though never a promise - is still a much greater probability than it had been the first time they had shared a bed. Obi-Wan allows Anakin the pleasure of taking charge, and Obi-Wan indulges in the pleasure of enjoying it. 

Outside their Coruscant apartment, the galaxy is at peace and the Republic continues to thrive thanks to a new generation of younglings who view Kenobi and Skywalker as heroes and legends. But within the apartment, The Team focuses on the present. Anakin's mouth is rough and demanding on Obi-Wan's lips, but the brush of his lips grow softer as he makes his way lower down Obi-Wan's body. As Anakin's lips trail along a stomach that has grown more round due to a continual love of sweets, the presence of old age, and more time spent raising younglings than training to be a general, Obi-Wan lazily threads his fingers through the unruly crop of golden curls that have barely been touched by gray. 

There are no clones here to keep guard; no children or Padawans to make them hurry. Their movements are precise as war taught them to be, but each kiss is not accompanied by a concern for the distant sound of droids. Everything they could ever long for is merely at the end of the others' fingertips, and the good-natured _"I'm not getting any younger, Anakin"_ is not a complaint. Moreover, when Anakin chuckles into Obi-Wan's thigh and says, _"Didn't we already establish that? Repeating yourself?"_... Well, both are aware that neither will hurry, nor will they want the other to increase their speed. 

Preparation takes longer than it would have, years ago. Anakin takes time to kiss along Obi-Wan's thighs more thoroughly. But the metal hand squeezes Obi-Wan's hips just as hard as he ever has, and his flesh fingers are just as gentle as they have ever been. There is more gentle pumping and more of Anakin's fingers dripping with the necessary lubricant, before Anakin is able to lift Obi-Wan's legs up and thrust with a familiarity that brings comfort, but never less desire. 

Their bodies may be older, but Obi-Wan is still consumed with the need to wallow in the shining miracle of the Force bond binding them together. The overwhelming pull of Anakin in his mind is almost enough to make Obi-Wan close his eyes and just bask in the sensation... but he would be a fool to do it with such a beautiful sight moving above him, cradling Obi-Wan in arms that have not lost their youthful strength quite yet. So, Obi-Wan keeps his eyes open and allows himself to become overwhelmed with sensations and need, which seem to double impossibly each time Anakin calls his name. It begins so soft, a gentle murmur between kisses, and descends into a barely coherent stream of cries where "Obi" can only slightly be heard.

Later, when Anakin collapses beside him, they are both spent in every sense of the word, and perhaps some of that too is due to age.

"I'm happy to grow old with you, too, beloved," Obi-Wan tells him. A kiss next to Anakin's temple is the last bit of soothing that he offers before Anakin slips back into a much more peaceful sleep.


End file.
